Under Cover Of Darkness
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de AlyB123] " Se déroule pendant la saison 2. Ressler et Liz sont coincés à New York City pendant une panne d'électricité qui paralyse toute la ville. #KEENLER."


**Note d'auteur 1 : Hello tout le monde ! On revient avec une fiction sur la série The Blacklist.**

 **Ayant tout juste commencé la série, nous vous proposons cet O.S.**

 **Fan du couple Keenler, préparez-vous, puisqu'on pense traduire la grande majorité des fictions sur ce couple.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Blacklist ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _AlyB123_. Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire sa Fanfiction.**

 **Vous pourrez retrouver le lien de l'histoire originale dans notre profil.**

 **S'il reste quelques fautes d'ortographe, nous nous en excusons.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Merci pour votre temps. »** Lança Ressler au jeune homme assis en face de lui avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie, Lizzie juste derrière lui. **« Quelle perte de temps. »** Marmonna Donald alors que tous deux traversaient l'élégant hall d'entrée du service financier dont les fenêtres offraient une vue panoramique de la ville. La réceptionniste, une jeune femme blonde, ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête quand ils passèrent devant elle, et continua de parler rapidement et sur un ton sec à la personne qu'elle avait au téléphone. Ressler tint la lourde porte vitrée pour Liz et les deux partenaires entrèrent dans le hall d'ascenseurs. Cooper les avaient envoyés à New York pour interroger l'homme chargé des fonds d'investissement en lien avec leur affaire en cours, mais il était resté discret et ne leur avait rien dit qui puisse se révéler utile. Ressler s'était progressivement montré déçu et frustré pendant leur entretien et Liz pouvait voir la tension nouer ses épaules.

Ressler appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avec son pouce avant de se tourner vers Liz, les mains sur les hanches. **« Tu veux aller manger un morceau avant de rentrer ? Je meurs de faim. »**

Liz regarda sa montre. Il était presque 17 heures et ils avaient loupé le déjeuner. **« Bien-sûr. »** Répondit la jeune femme. Le retour pour Washington allait leur prendre plusieurs heures et l'idée de voyager le ventre vide ne lui paraissait que très peu attrayante.

Le 'ding' annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur retentit. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ressler pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et l'ascenseur commença lentement sa descente. Liz leva la tête et regarda défiler le numéro des étages – 38, 37, 36. Ils furent soudainement plongés dans le noir et l'ascenseur tressauta avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Liz perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber tête la première sur Ressler.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… »** Grogna Donald tandis que Liz s'agrippait à son bras pour se redresser.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une coupure d'électricité ? »** Liz attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur une touche pour déverrouiller son écran. Elle grogna en remarquant l'absence de signal. **« Je n'ai pas de réseau. Et toi ? »**

Ressler sortit à son tour son téléphone. **« Non plus. »** Il décrocha sa lampe torche de sa ceinture, l'alluma et balaya la cabine d'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur l'interphone. **« Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »** Il n'obtint aucune réponse. **« Tu crois qu'une tour de bureaux aussi chic et huppée a un générateur de secours ? »** Grommela l'agent.

 **« Attendons quelques minutes. »** Proposa Liz. **« Je suis sûre que quelqu'un va finir par remarquer notre présence. »**

Donald fit les cent pas tandis que Liz pressait son oreille contre la porte de l'ascenseur, guettant le moindre bruit qui leur indiquerait qu'on venait les secourir. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des voix ténues. **« Eh ! On est coincés dans l'ascenseur. Est-ce que vous nous entendez ? »** Cria de nouveau Ressler.

 **« On vous entend. »** Répondit un homme quelque part au-dessus d'eux. **« On ne peut pas vous sortir de là pour le moment. Notre générateur de secours ne fonctionne pas. »**

 **« Bien reçu. »** Répondit Ressler. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

 **« Toute la ville est dans le noir. Ça risque de prendre un moment avant qu'on puisse vous atteindre. »** Lança l'homme.

 **« Toute la ville ? »** S'exclama Donald, incrédule. **« Comment ça a pu arriver ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit Liz. **« Mais on dirait qu'on va rester ici encore un peu. »**

 **« Ouais. »** Soupira Ressler avant de se laisser glisser au sol avec un grognement, et Liz s'assit en face de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il avait éteint la lampe torche pour en économiser les piles puisqu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester coincés, mais sa présence la rassurait.

 **« Est-ce que tu avais peur de noir quand tu étais enfant ? »** Demanda la jeune femme après plusieurs minutes de silence. Ressler pouffa doucement. **« Pas que je me souvienne. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ? »**

 **« Un peu. »** Répondit Liz. **« Il fallait toujours que je dorme avec une veilleuse quand j'étais petite. Je n'aimais pas être seule dans le noir. Je n'aime toujours pas ça d'ailleurs. »**

 **« Eh bien, tu as de la chance parce que je ne vais nulle part. »**

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment avant que Donald ne parle à nouveau. **« Ce gars qu'on vient d'interroger, tu crois qu'il cache quelque chose ? »**

Elle prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant de lui répondre. **« Je ne pense pas. Mais si c'est l** **e** **cas, ce n'est qu'une pièce d'un plus grand puzzle. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen d'atteindre son patron. »**

 **«** **Ouais, bonne chance alors. »** Lança Ressler sur un ton sarcastique. **« Son patron est probablement dans les Hamptons, confortablement installé à bord de son yacht, préférant tout contrôler de loin. Ce type est un pion. »**

Sa remarque lui rappela son commentaire sur Tassels, le banquier auquel était fiancée Audrey avant qu'elle ne renoue avec Ressler. **« Tu n'aime pas vraiment les banquiers, hein ? »**

 **« Non. »** Répondit sèchement le jeune homme. Sa réponse laconique ne la surprit pas le moins du monde. Ressler était du genre discret et il n'aimait pas partager les détails de sa vie privée, mais elle décida tout de même d'engager la conversation. Étant données les circonstances actuelles, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter ses questions.

 **«** **Pourquoi ? »** Elle l'entendit inspirer par le nez et attendit simplement qu'il réponde.

Finalement, il soupira brusquement et se lança. **«** **Mes parents voulaient que j'ai une bonne éducation. Ils pensaient que j'avais besoin de plus que ce que notre école publique pouvait offrir. Alors ils m'ont poussé à accepter la bourse pour une école préparatoire. J'ai passé quatre ans avec des gosses qui ne savaient pas ce que c'était que le vraie vie. Tout ce à quoi ils pensaient, c'était leurs vêtements de luxe, leurs voitures de luxe, leurs maisons de vacances, les drogues et l'alcool. Et pendant ce temps, mon père arpentait les rues pour arrêter les dealers. Ce n'était pas mon monde. Et je ne voulais pas que ça le soit. »**

Il se tut de nouveau pendant qu'elle digérait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il parlait tellement peu de sa famille. **« Je parie que tu te battais souvent avec ces gosses. »**

 **« Ouais. Et j'ai eu mon lot de raclées. Je n'étais pas très populaire auprès du directeur. »** Il se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

 **« Tu avais quel âge quand ton père est mort ? »** Liz espérait ne pas aller trop loin avec ses questions.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence avant qu'il ne réponde. **« J'étais étudiant en première année à la fac. J'avais dix-neuf ans. C'est à** **c** **e moment là que j'ai décidé de devenir policier. Mais pas dans la police locale – pas après ce que je venais de voir. Je pensais que les Fédéraux étaient moins corrompus à l'époque. Maintenant ? Je n'en suis plus si sûr. »**

Liz n'en était pas sûre elle non plus. **« Il doit te manquer. Je sais que mon père me manque. »**

 **« Il me manque. Chaque jour. »**

Liz remarqua l'émotion qui faisait trembler sa voix et décida d'en rester là. Elle ferma les yeux et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Avec l'air conditionné qui ne fonctionnait plus, la température dans la cabine d'ascenseur augmentait rapidement.

* * *

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée et Lizzie sentait la sueur ruisseler le long de sa nuque. Elle et Donald avaient retiré leurs vestes et Ressler avait desserré sa cravate et remonté les manches de sa chemise, mais la température ne cessait d'augmenter. L'estomac de Liz se mit à grogner.

 **«** **Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dans cet ascenseur sans eau, sans nourriture et sans toilettes. »** Lança la jeune femme.

Ressler grogna. **« Moi non plus. Laisse-moi voir si je peux trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »** Il se leva, s'étira et ralluma sa lampe torche avant de balayer la cabine d'ascenseur. Il s'attarda sur le plafond. **« Il y a comme un panneau d'accès, mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Il va falloir que tu me donne un coup de main. Je vais te soulever pour que tu puisses y jeter un œil. »**

 **« Tout ce que tu veux. »** Répondit la jeune femme. **« Pourvu qu'on sorte d'ici. »**

 **«** **Grimpe sur mes épaules et prend la lampe torche. Regarde si tu peux l'ouvrir. »** Ressler se courba pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau et une fine pellicule de sueur faisait briller son cou. Il agrippa ses jambes et se redressa, haletant sous l'effort. Il avait de la force, mais elle savait que la soulever de cette façon ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Elle pointa le faisceau lumineux de la lampe torche sur le panneau d'accès et fit pression avec sa main, mais il ne bougea pas.

 **« Il doit y avoir une sorte de levier ou un mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. »** Grogna Ressler en positionnant ses pieds différemment pour répartir le poids de Lizzie. La jeune femme passa ses doigts sur le bord du panneau d'accès jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un creux.

 **«** **Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »** S'exclama Liz. **« Juste une minute. »** Elle tourna le loquet et le panneau d'accès s'ouvrit en émettant un bruit métallique.

 **« Tu vas devoir te hisser pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil. Je te tiendrai les jambes. »**

Liz força sur ses bras pour se hisser à travers l'étroite ouverture. Elle prit appui sur ses coudes pendant que Donald soutenait ses genoux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »** Lui demanda le jeune homme.

 **« On dirait que les portes d'un des étages sont juste au-dessus de nous. Si j'arrive à monter complètement, je pourrais peut-être les ouvrir. »**

 **« D'accord, mais fais attention. Si l'ascenseur se remet à fonctionner, il va falloir que tu puisses rentrer immédiatement. Je vais te donner de l'élan. »**

Ressler poussa sur les genoux de la jeune femme et Liz usa de toutes ses forces pour se hisser complètement. Elle s'assit sur le toit de l'ascenseur et laissa ses jambes se balancer dans l'ouverture. Elle se mit ensuite prudemment à genoux, posa la lampe torche et positionna ses doigts dans l'espace entre les portes. Elle tenta de les ouvrir mais c'est à peine si elles cédèrent d'un centimètre.

 **« Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »** S'écria la jeune femme dans la minuscule ouverture qu'elle venait de créer, et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit une paire de chaussures approcher. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent complètement et que la lumière du jour et l'air frais envahirent l'espace clos. Liz se retrouva alors face à un agent de sécurité très musclé qui avait l'air effrayé de la voir ainsi perchée sur le toit de l'ascenseur.

 **«** **Mon partenaire et moi en avions assez d'attendre. »** Lança-t-elle en passant les portes. L'agent de sécurité se ressaisit et alla récupérer une chaise pliante avant de la passer dans l'ouverture pour permettre à Ressler de sortir à son tour.

 **«** **Merci. La ville est toujours dans le noir ? »** Demanda Donald en passant une main sur son pantalon de costume pour en retirer la poussière.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit l'agent de sécurité. **« Il y a une panne du réseau électrique. Ils ne savent pas quand est-ce que le courant sera rétabli. »**

Ressler et Liz se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et entreprirent la descente de la trentaine d'étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, la respiration haletante, Ressler jeta de nouveau un œil à son téléphone portable. **« Pas d'électricité, ce qui veut dire pas de réseau. On doit trouver une ligne fixe pour joindre Cooper et lui dire où on est. »** Il se dirigea vers la réception, et présenta son badge. Un autre agent de sécurité les escorta jusqu'à un petit bureau jouxtant le hall d'entrée et pointa du doigt un téléphone. Ressler décrocha le combiné, composa le numéro de Cooper et une fois en ligne avec le Directeur, lui exposa la situation.

 **« Et maintenant ? »** Demanda Liz quand il eut raccroché.

 **« Maintenant, on trouve de quoi manger. »** Répondit Ressler. **« Et je suppose qu'on va devoir chercher un endroit où aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rétabli le courant. On ne peut ni rentrer ni sortir de la ville pour l'instant. Cooper a dit que tout était bloqué. Ils ont fermé les ponts et les tunnels. »**

Liz suivit son partenaire quand il quitta l'immeuble et tous deux prirent une grande inspiration. L'air frais était plus que bienvenu après la chaleur et l'humidité dont ils avaient souffert dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Les rues étaient bondées. Il y avait autant de voitures que de personnes. Les feux de circulation ne fonctionnant plus, d'énormes bouchons s'étaient crées.

Ressler sortit son portefeuille et acheta deux hot-dog et deux bouteilles d'eau à un vendeur de rue. Il s'appuyèrent sur un mur de l'édifice et dégustèrent leur repas.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller d'après toi ? »** Demanda Liz. Ils étaient dans le quartier financier et elle se creusa la tête pour trouver un endroit assez proche qui puisse leur servir d'abri pour la nuit.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait appeler Reddington. »** Plaisanta Donald.

 **«** **Oui, peut-être. »** Acquiesça lentement la jeune femme.

 **«** **Je plaisantais Liz. »** Lança Ressler en fronçant les sourcils. **« Même Reddington ne pourra pas nous faire sortir de la ville tant que le courant ne sera pas rétablit. »**

 **« Pas nous faire sortir de la ville, mais peut-être qu'il connaît un endroit où on pourrait aller. Il connaît presque tout le monde dans le pays. »**

Ressler se releva en soupirant. **« Je suppose que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Rentrons et prions pour nous laisse passer un autre coup de téléphone. »**

L'agent de sécurité assis à son bureau leur jeta un regard appuyé mais les accompagna tout de même jusqu'au petit bureau où Liz put joindre Reddington.

 **« Ah Lizzie ! »** S'exclama Red. **« Je savais que tu m'appellerais après qu'Harold m'ait dit que toi et Donald étiez coincés à New York. Si vous pouvez vous rendre jusqu'au** **Lowell Hôtel, mon cher ami Johan vous aidera. Dîtes-lui simplement que Kenneth Rathers vous envoie et de le mettre sur ma note. »** Liz prit de quoi noter l'adresse que lui indiqua Reddington avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Ressler.

 **« Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ? »**

Ressler fronça de nouveau les sourcils. **« J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. »**

 **« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Reddington connaît un hôtel où on va pouvoir passer la nuit. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il se trouve dans l'Upper East Side. (1) »**

Ressler leva les yeux. **« Évidemment. Ce qui veut dire que puisque tout est bloqué et qu'aucune voiture ne circule, on va devoir marcher. »** Liz soupira et acquiesça.

 **«** **Eh bien, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ça que de passer la nuit dehors. »** Résonna Donald. **« Allons-y. »**

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et commencèrent à marcher pour rejoindre l'Upper East Side. A leur grande surprise, une ambiance festive régnait dans les rues. Alors qu'ils quittaient le quartier financier et entraient dans les quartiers résidentiels du Low Manhattan (2), ils remarquèrent que les habitants s'étaient spontanément rassemblés. Il y avait de la musique et les voisins avaient déplacé leurs barbecues sur les trottoirs, apparemment déterminés à utiliser plutôt qu'à perdre le contenu de leurs réfrigérateurs. Malgré la chaleur et la fatigue, Liz eut l'impression qu'elle et Donald faisait partie de cette gigantesque fête de rue.

 **« Qui aurait pu croire que deux personnes venant de petites villes perdues au milieu de nulle part pourraient un jour assister à ça. »** Lança Ressler, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de voir que ça l'amusait lui aussi. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la tour de bureau et commencé leur marche.

 **«** **Belle demoiselle ! Belle demoiselle ! Vous voulez une fleur ? »** Un homme leur courrait après, un bouquet de rose à la main. Liz lui fit signe de s'en aller, mais Ressler s'arrêta, sorti son portefeuille et donna quelques billets au vendeur en échange d'une seule et unique rose dont la tige était entourée d'un ruban. Quand l'homme tourna les talons, Donald offrit la rose à Liz. **« Il a raison. Une belle demoiselle mérite une fleur. »** La jeune femme accepta la rose avec un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ressler se comporter de cette façon, mais sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

La nuit commençait à tomber et il était étrange de savoir que les lampadaires ne s'allumeraient pas et que les immeubles ne s'illumineraient pas ce soir. Les seules sources de lumières provenaient des phares de voitures coincées dans les embouteillages. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans le Midtown (3), l'ambiance joviale de la fête de rue fut remplacée par le vacarme crée par la foule d'employés de bureaux qui se pressait à l'entrée des bars. Liz avait mal aux pieds et Donald avait considérablement ralenti la cadence lui aussi.

 **« Une bière nous ferait le plus grand bien. »** Lança Ressler en laissant son regard s'attarder sur le bar le plus proche.

Liz vit à quel point il paraissait fatigué et elle avait besoin d'une pause elle aussi. **« D'accord. Arrêtons-nous. »** Ressler se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour commander leurs boissons tandis que Liz balaya du regard l'esplanade extérieure à la recherche de sièges vacants. Elle vit un couple se lever et partir et elle en profita pour s'installer. Ressler reparut quelques minutes plus tard, une bière dans chaque main et elle lui fit signe pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de la jeune femme et prit une longue gorgée.

 **«** **Que ça fait du bien. »** S'exclama Donald, fermant les yeux pendant une minute. **« Quelle nuit de folie, hein, Keen ? »**

Elle lui sourit. **« Tu vas peut-être penser que je suis dingue, mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, malgré la fatigue, le chaleur et l'humidité, je trouve cette soirée très agréable. C'est comme si on était dans un film. »**

Ressler pouffa. **« Tu es dingue. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, j'apprécie moi aussi cette soirée. »**

Une bière. Puis deux. Ils restèrent un moment assis à discuter de tout et de rien. Liz était encore étonnée de voir à quel point Donald semblait détendu, comme s'il n'avait pas à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu si heureux et parfaitement à l'aise. Finalement, il se leva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. **« Tu es prête pour un dernier effort ? »** Elle acquiesça et ensemble, ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les rues sombres de la ville.

* * *

Enfin, après presque trois heures de marche, Donald et Liz atteignirent le Lowell Hôtel et entrèrent, épuisés, dans le hall d'entrée, éclairé seulement par quelques bougies LED disposées sur le guichet de la réception. L'employé leva la tête, visiblement surpris. **« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »**

 **« Vous êtes Johan ? »** Demanda Liz.

L'homme acquiesça, étonné qu'elle connaisse son prénom. **« Oui, c'est moi. »**

 **« Kenneth Rathers nous envoie. Il a dit que vous nous attendiez. »** Répondit la jeune femme. L'attitude de Johan changea du tout au tout. **« Bien-sûr, Madame !** **Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous recevoir ! Comme je l'ai indiqué à Monsieur Rathers par téléphone, nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chambre de libre pour ce soir, je suis désolé. J'espère que cela vous ira. »** Johan lança un regard inquiet vers Liz et Donald.

 **«** **Ça nous va. »** Répondit Lizzie. Elle regarda à son tour Ressler qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Johan se dirigea alors vers la cage d'escaliers plongée dans le noir, et, muni d'une lampe torche, les guida jusqu'au troisième étage. Il leur ouvrit la porte avant de leur remettre la clé. Le même type de bougies LED était disposé un peu partout dans la chambre, baignant la pièce d'une lumière artificielle vacillante et Liz remarqua immédiatement l'unique lit King Size.

Ressler se laissa littéralement tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. **« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. »** Grogna le jeune homme.

 **« Oui, moi aussi. »** Souffla Liz. **« Toi d'abord. »**

 **« Tu es sûre ? »**

 **« Oui, vas-y. »**

Donald prit une des bougies et s'enferma dans la salle de bains tandis que Liz regardait les rues sombres de la ville par la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer les immeubles en face de l'hôtel. La jeune femme trouvait ça inquiétant et fut une nouvelle fois heureuse de ne pas être seule.

Dix minutes plus tard, Donald sortait de la salle de bains, torse nu, une serviette autour de la taille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si peu habillé et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son torse et ses bras musclés. C'était un bel homme.

 **« Ça va mieux. »** Lança-t-il. « **Je me sens presque de nouveau humain. »** Liz sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle réalisa qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le fixait, et soudainement, elle fut soulagée que la pièce soit si peu éclairée.

Elle se précipita presque vers la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait dans son dos, elle pensa de nouveau à Ressler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les deux bières qu'elle avait bu ou le fait qu'elle ait réellement apprécié sa compagnie ce soir, mais elle s'imagina lui caresser le torse et retirer la serviette qu'il avait serré autour de sa taille. **« Arrêtes ! »** S'ordonna-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps -trop longtemps- mais franchir le pas avec son partenaire de travail lui semblait être une bien trop mauvaise idée. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un dans sa vie. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu une femme après Audrey ? Elle rougit de nouveau en pensant à cela. Elle fit couler de l'eau froide et tenta de penser à autre chose plutôt qu'à sortir de la salle de bains pour se jeter sur l'homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Liz sortit finalement de la douche. Elle ne put se résoudre à remettre son costume et opta pour son débardeur et son shorty avant d'enfiler un peignoir de l'hôtel. Elle glissa ses cheveux dans une serviette et sortit à son tour de la salle de bains. Elle remarqua que Ressler avait remit son pantalon de costume, sans sa ceinture, et était débout, torse nu, devant la fenêtre.

 **« Tu prend le lit. Je dormirai par terre. »**

Lizzie secoua la tête. **«** **N** **e sois pas ridicule. On est tous les deux épuisés et on est tous les deux adultes. Le lit est assez grand. Choisis un côté et je prendrais l'autre. »**

Ressler la regarda pendant un moment et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de détourner les yeux. **«** **Tu es sûre ? »**

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite à l'idée de dormir si près de lui cette nuit. **« Oui, je suis sûre. »** Elle éteignit toutes les bougies LED et bientôt, la chambre fut plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lune brillant au travers de la fenêtre.

Apparemment, la chambre était assez éclairée pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle portait -ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne portait pas, puisqu'elle l'entendit hoqueter quand elle retira son peignoir pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Les draps étaient doux et frais sur sa peau. Il resta un moment debout à côté du lit avant de finalement se coucher à son tour, mais au-dessus des couvertures, et toujours habillé de son pantalon de costume. **« Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir dans ton costume pour moi, Ressler. Met-toi à l'aise. »** Elle se mit sur le côté de façon à lui tourner le dos et attendit, silencieusement, de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Après un moment, elle l'entendit se lever et sans un mot, il retira son pantalon. Cette fois, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, se demandant quel type de sous-vêtements il portait.

* * *

Lizzie se réveilla tôt et il lui fallu un moment pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Le courant n'était toujours pas rétablit mais les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient au travers de la fenêtre. Elle se tourna et vit que Ressler était encore endormi, allongé sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de sa tête, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, laissant son torse exposé. Alors qu'elle le regardait dormir, elle fut de nouveau submergée par une sensation merveilleuse douce de désir.

Elle hésita. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir franchir ce pas et risquer leur amitié. Elle savait que si ça devait arriver, ce serait de par son initiative. L'homme qui était prêt à dormir sur le sol sans retirer son pantalon de costume ne ferait jamais le premier pas.

Lizzie prit finalement une grande inspiration, le cœur battant la chamade, et se rapprocha de Donald jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. Toujours endormi, il passa instinctivement son bras autour de sa taille et se tourna sur le côté pour se coller contre elle, le visage dans ses cheveux. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, écoutant sa respiration, en attendant qu'il se réveille et qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passe.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps. Elle l'entendit hoqueter avant qu'il ne se fige, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire. Elle prétendit être endormie, mais sourit lorsqu'elle sentit la preuve indéniable de son désir se durcir contre elle. Clairement embarrassé par cette réaction, il tenta de se retirer doucement, mais elle retint le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille et bougea ses hanches pour se coller encore plus contre lui.

 **«** **Keen…Liz… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, la tête toujours enfouie dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle était tout à fait réveillée. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et posa sa jambe sur les siennes de façon à ce qu'il soit de nouveau sur le dos avant de caresser son torse.

 **«** **Je ne suis pas sûre. »** Murmura-t-elle en descendant sa main. Il grogna et ferma les yeux.

 **«** **Tu ferais bien de te décider rapidement. »** Lança-t-il, la voix rauque. **« Si tu continue comme ça... »**

Lizzie continua d'explorer le corps de son partenaire et après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. **« Tu es sûre ? »**

 **«** **Oui. »** Répondit rapidement la jeune femme. **« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »**

 **« Vraiment sûre ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Rassuré, il posa une main sur son visage et l'embrassa avant de commencer lui aussi son exploration.

Peu de temps après, Lizzie était allongée dans ses bras, épuisée, tandis que les rayons du soleil envahissaient la chambre. **« Et maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Sa poitrine se souleva lorsqu'il se mit à rire. **« Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire. Tu** **m'as** **pris par surprise. »** Donald déposa un baiser sur son front et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Lizzie rit à son tour. **« En tout cas, je ne le regrette pas. »** Et c'était vrai.

Soudain, il y eut un bourdonnement et le courant fut rétablit. Elle entendit des acclamations à l'extérieur et soupira. **« Je suppose qu'on va devoir rentrer à Washington maintenant. »**

 **« Oui, je crois. Mais d'abord... »** Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux douchés, habillés et avaient préparé leur rencontre avec Reddington pour pouvoir profiter de son jet. Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, Ressler garda sa main posée sur le dos de Lizzie, signe subtil de leur nouvelle relation. Ils saluèrent Johan, toujours assis derrière le guichet de réception et sortirent pour prendre un taxi.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient l'hôtel, Johan décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro. **« Monsieur Rathers, Johan du Lowell Hôtel. Je pense que la soirée s'est déroulée exactement comme vous l'aviez espéré. »**

* * *

 **(1) Le quartier financier se trouve dans le centre ville de New York. Pour rejoindre le Lowell Hôtel situé dans l'Upper East Side, il leur faut traverser la moitié de la ville et parcourir 4.8 miles soit environ 7.72 kilomètres, ce qui, selon Google Maps, leur prendra au minimum 1h37.**

 **(2) Le Low Manhattan est le quartier le plus au sud de l'île.**

 **(3) Le Midtown est le quartier d'affaires de New York.**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous voulez d'autres traductions sur ce couple.**


End file.
